The present invention relates to improving quality and efficiency of conventional code generation methods.
Conventional code generation methods facilitate programmers to write programs more efficiently in various manners. Using code generation methods, programmers can produce programs of high quality and consistent program interfaces. Programs produced by code generation methods can be easily rebuilt and modified in shorter development cycles than conventional programming. Also, by defining input data as templates for code generation methods, programmers can achieve high level of abstraction of programs without limitations imposed by a specific programming language, which result in greater portability and readability of generated programs.